


Cherry on the Cake

by etux



Series: Paris AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demisexual Thorin, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/pseuds/etux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a forty-year-old virgin probably would have been a problem for many, but not for Thorin. He had never understood what the big deal with sex was. It wasn't something repulsive, it just... didn't interest him at all.</p><p>That is, until Bilbo Baggins entered the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



> You know how the ace/demi fics are always so sad? Well, this one's pretty much pure fluff. Like, will-rot-your-teeth-out level of fluff. I will not take any responsibility of any dental damage this fic might cause you. Please contact your dentist.
> 
> (What I _will_ take responsibility of, however, are any possible errors in the way I have written a demisexual character. I myself am an asexual  & representing ace spectrum respectfully is important to me.)
> 
> Also, I totally forgot to tell it earlier ~~that's what you get when you post works at 2am~~ but this work is dedicated to [Erina](filinprinsessa.tumblr.com), who brainstormed some headcanons with me that led to this fic. She's a darling<3.

Thorin Durin had never had sex.

So. There. The truth has now been brought to light.

Being a forty-year-old virgin probably would have been a problem for many, but not for Thorin. He had never understood what the big deal with sex was, no matter how many times he heard Frerin praise this peculiar act. The thought of naked, sweaty skin, and particular organs just didn't 'turn' anything 'on' in Thorin. No interest or passionate feelings. But, on the other hand, it didn't exactly turn him off either. Sex wasn't something repulsive, it just... didn't interest him at all. It all seemed too messy and weird to his liking.

On one awkward occasion Thorin's nephew, Fíli, had come to him and asked what it was about sex that interested people, clearly wondering about same questions that had bothered Thorin for years. Naturally he hadn't had an answer to give to the teenager, so he had just shrugged and said something along the lines of, ”Hell if I know”, and then advised the boy to ask about it from his mother.

Other than for the sake of his nephew's confusion, Thorin had never been forced to think about sex that much. It didn't interest him, and that was it. Media was full of it, and on daily basis some magazine article tried to pressure him into trying it too, but Thorin just simply shut out the general attitude towards sex. He lived in a bubble where the whole thing was completely nonexistent. It was pretty simple for a person who had never even tried to date anyone. It was easy enough to push away from his bubble the occasional times Frerin shared stories of his sex life and the few times that Thorin had accidentally walked in on his sister 'going at it' with someone. There was absolutely no reason for Thorin Durin to think about sex on a deeper level.

That is, until Bilbo Baggins entered the picture.

 

*****

 

Bilbo's bedroom door closed behind them with a thunk, but Thorin didn't even notice. He was too focused on carrying the small man who had his legs wrapped around Thorin's waist and his hands in Thorin's hair. For to better kiss him, you know.

Thorin lowered his boyfriend on the bed, and cave in when he was dragged to sit down on the bed as well. Very smug-looking Bilbo climbed quickly onto his lap, and returned to Thorin's mouth. There was nothing wrong with kissing, and Thorin enjoyed Bilbo's warmth on his lap, and Bilbo's hands in his hair.

It wasn't until Thorin himself had his hands into Bilbo's curls while the smaller man slid his hands down to Thorin's neck, shoulders, sides, stomach, and from there to way too low, that he realized he couldn't do this. At least not before explaining some things to his partner.

”Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo-” Thorin hesitantly pushed Bilbo off of himself, and tried to get his thoughts into words while being profoundly embarrassed. ”I... should probably tell you something...”

Bilbo laughed in Thorin's lap, and leaned in to kiss the wrinkles that had appeared on his forehead. ”Take it easy, Thorin. It's not like you're confessing that this is your first time, so-”

The self-conscious expression on Thorin's face made Bilbo to stop mid-sentence.

”Oh fuck”, the man cursed in his own mother tongue, and then hurried to take Thorin's face gently into his hands. Bilbo sighed as he pressed their foreheads together. "Thorin, I didn't mean to-” he searched for right words for a moment. ”It's nothing bad or nothing to be shamed about, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry, Thorin, I shouldn't have expected anything, but I did, and my mood lightener turned out to be a mood killer. I'm sorry.”

Bilbo kissed the tip of Thorin's nose before leaning back by a bit to get a better look on Thorin's expressions. ”Will you forgive me?”

”Of course I do”, Thorin assured, and kissed the tip of Bilbo's nose in turn. ”I apologize for not saying anything sooner. It's just that- I have something else to tell as well”, Thorin sighed as he wondered how to say something he had no words for. ”I... have never wanted this?” he said, almost asked, the question mark at the end of the sentence clear in his voice as he vaguely waved his hand between them and the bed.

”Never?” Bilbo's expression fell, and he cursed again. Then he took Thorin's face between his hands again. ”Thorin”, Bilbo said sternly, but still gently. ”You should have said if you don't want this. It's okay. You can say no to me, and I will listen.”

”No!” Thorin exclaimed a little bit too loudly, and a little bit too quickly. Bilbo quailed and pulled away, but Thorin pulled him back. ”No, I mean... I've never wanted this before. But I want now. With you. And it's a bit... confusing? And also pretty intense.”

Bilbo let out a relieved laughter that made Thorin frown. The smaller man kissed the wrinkles on his forehead again, and then shook his head, smiling. ”Thorin, you should have just told you're demisexual. So much simpler.”

”Demisexu...” Thorin repeated, now thoroughly confused. ”What was it now?”

”Demisexual”, Bilbo answered, raising one eyebrow questioningly. ”You've really never heard of it?” Thorin shook his head slowly, and Bilbo continued. ”A person who experiences sexual attraction only when in a relationship, or having otherwise forming a strong emotional bond? It sounds like it might suit you.”

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He could almost feel the pieces falling into place. One simple word, and it just made so much sense. Unbelievable.

Bilbo smiled at Thorin's still open mouth, and suddenly his cheerful calmness made Thorin even more confused. ”...and you're fine with it? That sex can be... weird for me? And sometimes not even an option?”, Thorin asked, unsure, because he knew for a fact that his boyfriend was pretty much the opposite. Bilbo was almost bewilderingly open about his sexuality, and probably the only person Thorin knew, that could discuss about sex with Frerin and actually think the conversation was enjoyable. Even though Thorin knew he wanted Bilbo, he also knew that he didn't want him nearly as often or as much as Bilbo did. Wouldn't that be a problem?

”Of course I'm fine with it”, Bilbo said, pressing closer. ”Did you seriously think that sex would be a deal breaker?”

When Thorin found himself unable to find words again, Bilbo sighed and then continued gently. ”Thorin, let's imagine that relationship is like a cake”, he said, and stroked the cheek of an even more confused Thorin. What had cakes to do with anything? 

”The base of a cake are mutual respect and trust. Feelings are fillings. Caring, fondness, love...” Bilbo said the last word hesitantly, but smiling. Their relationship was too young to talk about it yet, but it definitely was there. Or at least very, very close to it. Thorin could feel his heart flutter, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

”The icing is the time we spend together”, Bilbo continued after having answered to the kiss. ”Shared work shifts, home evenings, jokes, and endearments... Text messages and phone calls. And sex...” the warmest smile that you could imagine had now appeared on Bilbo's face. ”Sex is only the cherry to put on the cake. It's a nice addition, but the cake is just as delicious without it.”

Thorin let a relieved sigh he hadn't known he had been holding. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him into a new kiss, this time a little less gentle. Thorin had no idea how he had gotten so lucky that he had met this perfect man.

”But”, Bilbo said breathily, pulling away from the kiss with a smile o his lips. ”Problems will arise if I don't get my daily dose of cuddling. I'm really cranky when I suffer from lack of cuddling.”

”When are you not tiny and moody?” Thorin asked with a cheeky grin, and then let out rather embarrassing squeal when tiny and moody Bilbo attacked him with tickles. The erotic mood from the earlier on had completely vanished, and Thorin felt relieved. With Bilbo, he could move in his own pace, without pressure or demands.

Their relationship cake would get it's cherry when the time was right.


End file.
